The Clean Up
by LightPrevails
Summary: They had to clean up the gym. It was the Rookies job. So why is Korra trying to turn it into something it's not and tick Mako off in the process?


Authors note: I didn't think it would get to this point but it has. I'm writing—err, have written a Makorra fanfic. Oh goodness…just read…I guess. I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!

**The Clean-Up **

"I cannot believe this…I really can't!"

"Korra, for the last time, we're rookies. That means we have to do this."

"Why? Just because we're rookies doesn't mean we should have to clean up after everybody."

With a soft groan, Mako slammed his rather filthy mop into a cold bucket of water, directing a scowl at the Avatar. Korra returned the favor, promptly spitting out her tongue.

It was an early morning and as such Korra was already in a bad mood.

But to make matters worse, yesterday she learned that not only did the Fire Ferrets have the worst training hours, but they were also required to mop down the floors, equipment, and polish the windows the day following practice.

Butakha, the owner of the whole Pro-Bending sport, had made certain they understood their duties. Even though Mako had continuously explained that he and Bolin made enough money during the matches to pay for their stay, Butakha was convinced that the only way they could afford to live here was by additionally being the clean-up crew. However, Mako knew the real reason was due to his team's rookie status.

"Man, when I see that Butakha again, I'm going to wring his—" Korra began, gesturing the action with her hands.

"Look, the less you complain, the faster we get done. So just…be quiet."

Korra pooched her lips out like a polar bear-dog as she manhandled her mop, forcefully dragging and pulling it across the floor.

"I wish Bolin were here…" she said, nearly smacking Mako in the face with her cleaning tool, "He would think of something fun to do. It would sure make this whole cleaning thing a lot less…boring."

Mako grimaced. "Well Bolin had to go repair his earth-bending gear. Without that, he's out of the tournament. Now, for the last time, will you be quiet and clean…"

"Fine, oh omnipotent Captain," Korra mumbled, quickly moving from where Mako was standing.

She sighed, tossing her mop. It missed the bucket by a long shot and fell onto the floor, making even more of a mess. Korra moaned as she fell to the ground in a heap.

_I don't want to even pick it up…_

_Feet…moooooove…_

_Hmm…maybe Mako will pick it up for me._

Korra glanced over at the firebender. He had gone from mopping the south side of the room to polishing one of the long windows. Due to his tall stature, he was able to clean it quite easily.

Korra grinned to herself.

_You know, if he'd just let go every now and then…maybe he'd actually be…cute._

_Who am I kidding…he's already so..._

Korra left her thought unfinished, as it was already causing her copper skin to redden. Looking back to her still mop, she sighed again.

And then, she smiled.

"I'm such an idiot," she said with a laugh.

Hurriedly, she rose to her feet, cracking her knuckles on each hand.

"Hey Mako," she called, "How about we clean this gym water-bending style, huh?"

"What…what do you—?" Mako began.

But before he could even finish, Korra had shifted her mop to the side the room with the water that still remained in it and had collected both the water from her and Mako's bucket. She held the liquid in a large orb in front of her, the body of water remaining solid in the air.

Mako's eyes widened as Korra collected even more water from a water-bending practice trough.

"Korra….what are you doing…?" he said, apprehensively nearing her.

However, before he could get behind her, Korra flung her hands forward.

Mako closed his eyes, but all he could feel was water pouring down his face.

"YES! Triumph!" he heard from a few feet away.

Slowly opening his eyes, he was met with a dancing Korra.

"What…why…KORRA!" Mako cried

Korra stopped midway through a twirl when she saw the drenched figure approach her. She couldn't help letting a giggle slip from her lips.

"Ooo, look who got a little wet," she said, now within seconds of bursting out in fits of laughter

Mako's ember eyes gave Korra a death glare, as he couldn't believe she wasn't feeling any remorse for her actions.

And she wasn't, as she quickly walked past him to marvel at the "clean" room. The walls, ceiling, equipment—everything had been doused in water.

"See, now all we have to do is dry it with steam and then we're done," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Mako whirled around, drying himself a little in the process.

"What about polishing the windows?" he said, slipping and sliding on the wet floor to catch up with Korra.

"Butakha won't notice."

"And the damaged equipment?"

"The steam will get most of the water out."

"And…what…and…what…"

"And what?" Korra said, turning around so that her body was within inches of the soaked Mako.

He moved his head back some and crossed his arms.

_I can't believe it…she's actually winning, _he thought to himself.

"Well…" he said stoically, "…If we're really going to do this water-bending thing the RIGHT way…if there is a right way…then you'd better…do that thing again."

The smirk on Korra's face instantly turned into a broad grin as she pumped her fist.

"YES! See, I knew you weren't always that way."

"Hey, just don't get me wet this time," Mako said wringing out his left sleeve. Then suddenly, he shot Korra a confused expression. "And what do you mean 'that way'?"

"Hey, City Boy!" Korra shouted from the other side other room, "Better get over here before I send that water aflowin'!"

Not needing to be told twice, Mako sauntered to the other side the room right before Korra sent another pool of water down the wooden floor.

"Let's go now, before the mats are ruined," he suggested.

Korra nodded as the two benders combined both their fire-bending and water-bending to steam the room down. To her surprise, it took additional fire-bending from the both to get the room dry enough.

"I think everything is dry," Korra said, satisfied with her hands on her hips.

Mako paced over to a corner. "Hmm…I think it's still a little wet over—AHHHH!"

Korra had had her back turned to Mako, so when she revolved around, she was a little surprised to see the usually cool and collected fire-bender fallen on the ground. It didn't help that he was still somewhat wet from before.

Korra stooped over with laughter.

"Korra, it isn't funny! I could have broken something. And it would have been your fault."

"You were like…" Korra stopped to wipe laugh tears from the corner of her eyes, "You were like 'I think it might still be wet over' and then 'AHHHHH!'. Oh…you scream like a girl!"

Mako's eyebrows furrowed. "I do not!"

"Oh yes, you do!" she said, nearing where Mako sat, "And yours arms flailed in the air like the first time a toddler gets bitten by a turtle-duck!"

Mako rolled his eyes as she slowly began to rise to his feet, not wanting to fall and give Korra any more reason to make fun of him.

"And then!" she continued, "You were…you were—AHHHHH!"

A loud thud resonated throughout the gym as did a bloodcurdlingly cry.

All the Avatar knew was that she wasn't standing any longer, and that she was lying against a heart-beat.

"Okay…" she heard a deep voice say as she gradually opened her eyes, "Now _that_…was funny…and your fault."

Korra's eyes enlarged when she was met with Mako's dark simper. His eyes traced over her face as he snickered.

Korra's eyes grew even larger when she wholly realized that she had slipped on the floor, fallen against Mako, and was now lying on top of the firebender.

And she would have moved instantly out of embarrassment if he hadn't said:

"And you scream like a boy."

Korra clamped her right hand over her mouth, her cheeks growing pale.

"I do not!" she said between her fingers.

Mako, seeming indifferent to having Korra on top of his chest, sat up some.

"Korra…" he said, glimpsing from side to side before locking a gaze with her ocean blue eyes, "screams like a boy."

"Do not talk about me in the third person, Mako! And I—" Korra said, readjusting her tone to a higher pitch, "Do not scream like a boy."

Mako shook his head, his smirk replaced with a timid smile. He gave Korra another once over, as she now looked completely disheveled.

Her dark brown hair had come loose in its ponytail and several wisps of her hair were out of place, especially one hanging directly in front of her forehead.

"Now you're wet too," he murmured, moving back the piece of hair so quickly, Korra barely even noticed it had been there in the first place.

But she had felt Mako's warm hand and his glove slightly graze her face. And that was enough to turn her previously pallid cheeks to a bright pink.

Korra looked from side to side quickly as her heartbeat quickened.

"I think I hear Bolin…" she said hastily.

"Bolin won't be back for a least another hour."

"Well then it might be Butakha and if he sees the room like this I'm certain you two will have to find a new place to stay."

Standing up in flash, Korra darted to the other side of the room and picked up her mop, even though there was nothing left to wash down.

So, Mako just stared at her from where he still sat.

"I guess we didn't need Bolin for some fun after all…" they whispered to themselves, both remaining in their own sides of the gym once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Ooooh…what…is…AHHHHH! I know I got Mako a litttttle out of character at the end but I tried my best to keep them both in character. Sorry for the cliché-ness and oh…forget it. I might write another, if I feel so inclined. Maybe make it a one shot series…oh my. Oh and PLEASE do not read my other stories on this account. They are old and horrible. Back when I was preteen. Scary stuff people.


End file.
